


The Night Walks With Heavy Steps

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Fic, Lucia - Freeform, Parents!Fuckurt, choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Kurt's, Finn's and Noah's daughter likes looking at youtube. This particular December she's found something she wants to try out, and she definitely needs her family to do it too.
Title is the first line from the song 'Sankta Lucia', though translated to English.
Day 13 of the Fuckurt Advent 2016.





	

It was all Noah’s and Finn’s fault, Kurt would argue, since it was the two of them who had taught their seven-year-old daughter how to look up videos on youtube in the first place. “To look at funny videos,” they had claimed. “It’s a part of growing up,” they had said.

Yeah, right. That’s why Kurt had spent the past week up way past midnight in his sewing room, because their little baby girl was looking at ‘funny’ videos. But he managed to get everything done in time. Which in itself was a small miracle, considering the five children he had to watch constantly. And yeah, he definitely counted Finn and Noah as children. Noisy and messy overgrown children.

But Haley had been ecstatic when he’d shown her all the finished outfits that morning, and she had demanded to wear hers the moment she had stopped squealing. Kurt had to insist that she eat her breakfast first, so as to not ruin the bone-white fabric.

But while Haley - and even her baby sister Katherine and baby brother Charlie - had been a breeze dressing, the same thing could not be said for his husbands. Finn and Noah both had whined their ways into their outfits, and they weren’t even that bad. Noah would even get to wear a normal santa costume, Kurt couldn’t even understand what the fuss was about.

In the end Kurt could only smile, watching his family gathered around the computer in their costumes, waiting for their parents to accept their skype call. They had told Noah’s mother to visit the Hudmel house, so everybody would get to see them at the same time.

“Everybody ready?” Kurt asked as they watched the screen, bouncing little Charlie in his arms.

“No, can I leave?” Finn grumbled miserably, thumbing his outfit. “It’s bad enough that you guys’ve seen me in a dress, I don’t want mom to see it too. Or Burt.”

“No Daddy!” Haley screamed, tugging at him. “You have to stay! You have to! Papa tell him!” She turned to Kurt, her pleading eyes gazing up at him.

“You heard her Finn,” Kurt grinned. “You have to.”

Haley happily gave Kurt a high five, shooting him a blinding smile before glaring at her Daddy.

“Not to meddle or anything,” a voice said through the speakers, “but we’re all here if you guys didn’t notice.”

“Grandpa!” Haley and Katherine cried out, Katherine waving happily at the screen.

“Hi girls!” Burt said, smiling at the two. “Been good this year? Think Santa will bring you lots of presents?”

“Oh yeah,” Haley nodded seriously, Katherine adding in a little ‘yup’.

“Is that my baby girls?” a voice said from Burt’s side of the computer, and soon enough two women appeared on either side of the old mechanic.

“Grandma!”

“Hi there, sweeties,” Carole said, smiling brightly.

“You girls look adorable,” Noah’s mother Ruth said. “But what are you dressed as?”

Kurt could only grin as he began to explain their oldest daughter’s newest idea. How she had seen a youtube-clip about something called ‘Lucia’, a Scandinavian tradition where a girl would dress up as the Lucia in a white gown with a red sash and a crown of candles and then proceed to lead a choir through several holiday songs on the 13th of December. How the small holiday was both a way to begin the christmas celebrations as well as a way to light up one of the darkest days of the year.

Which was why Haley had pleaded with them all to do this, with her being the Lucia of course. Her sister beside her wore a similar costume, only more meant to be a maid rather than the main attraction herself. Finn wore a Santa costume, while Noah and Kurt both were dressed as so called ‘Star Boys’ - wearing white robes with cone-shaped hats speckled with golden stars. Little baby Charlie was dressed as a gingerbread man.

Kurt found it all quite adorable.

“We’re gonna sing for you Grandpa,” Haley said once Kurt had finished explaining. “I’ve practiced  _ lots _ .”

“I betcha have,” Burt chuckled. “Let’s hear it.”

Finn and Noah would later grumble about how humiliating the whole thing had been, but Kurt knew better. He’d seen the smile on their faces as they’d sung the small collection of Christmas and Hanukkah songs that they’d all agreed on.

Kurt had a feeling they wouldn’t mind doing this again next year if Haley asked them to. It would be a fun tradition for the kids to have.

**Author's Note:**

> So Sankta Lucia, or 'Saint Lucy's Day', just so happens to be today. Pure luck that I managed to score this day, as I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now, this just gave me the chance to actually write it.  
> It's not an official holiday or anything here in Sweden, we don't get time off work or school or anything, but it's just a fun celebration anyway. It always serves to get me in the right mood for the actual holidays.  
> I've myself been in quite a few choirs performing during this day, and I just wanna tell you it's so much fun. It's been five years since the last time, but I still have all the songs memorized just because of how much fun it was.
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!


End file.
